SPUTNIK AND THE X FORCE
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE (Futuro alternativo basado en Days of the Future Past) : La guerra terminó y las maquinas ganaron. Es tiempo para formar la alianza entre Humanos Y mutantes en una ultima oportunidad para derrotar a los centinelas. Esta es la historia de como Un mutante Ruso organiza a Los pocos mutantes sobrevivientes para hacer lo que mejor hace X-Force...
1. When ULTRON conquered The Earth

SPUTNIK AND THE X-FORCE

Una historia de Ramsés II

México DF, 2013

DISCLAIMER: Todos personajes, así como _Days of the future Past_, pertenece a Marvel comics

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos históricos fueron alterados con fines literarios y/o ficticios, cualquier coincidencia con la Realidad Histórica es mera coincidencia….

CAPITULO 1: _When the machines had conquered The Earth…_

Narración: Uatu, El vigilante.

"Soy el Vigilante, Uatu, y quizás soy el único testigo intruso en este sistema solar, en saber lo que paso en su tercer planeta llamado Tierra, y como el odio entre dos subespecies hermanadas hizo sucumbir a todo el planeta en una guerra fratricida que terminó por devastarlo todo."

"En el llamado "siglo XX" de la civilización humana, la raza mutante emergió entre los humanos como una nueva especie con increíbles habilidades y algunos con un intelecto superior, amenazó el dominio de la raza humana quien viendo con desprecio y miedo a sus hermanos menores, emprendió una devastadora guerra en contra de ellos, quienes se defendieron usando sus dones otorgados en contra de los humanos, con lo cual lograron por mucho tiempo mantenerse a salvo de cualquier maquinación por parte de sus parientes. Esta es una razón por la cual la guerra entre los hijos del átomo y humanos se extendió por todo el mundo, desde los últimos años del siglo XX hasta la primer década del siglo XXI, específicamente, cuando llegó la fecha más conocida entre humanos y mutantes que ocurrió el peor de los escenarios: el 21 de diciembre de 20XX. En esa sombría fecha, la humanidad, teniendo de su parte a los Sentinels, maquinas cazamutantes creadas por Bolívar Trask, todavía siguió siendo superada por la creciente población mutante, activaron _el protocolo ULTRON_, diseñado por Tony Stark solamente en caso de peligro inminente para el planeta Tierra. Dicho protocolo entra en el internet, tomando control de todo lo que tenga un cerebro electrónico; desde computadoras y celulares, hasta satélites inteligentes, helicópteros de combate y por supuesto, Sentinels y miles con ojivas nucleares, los cuales, tomó el brazo militar con el cual, ULTRON tomó control del planeta".

"Pese a la negativa de las mentes más brillantes, encabezados por Stark, los vengadores, S.H.I.E.L.D. y el resto de los países del mundo entre ellos, Rusia, Japón, Latveria, y Wakanda para activar su monstruosa creación, el gobierno de los E.E.U.U. activo dicho protocolo, todo esto encabezado por el presidente Kelly, quien no dudó en tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo, ULTRON rápidamente se corrompió en solo cuestión de horas, no solamente atacando a los mutantes, sino que se volvió contra la humanidad, tomando control de los Sentinels, las armaduras de Stark, las prisiones y las armas de S.H.I.E.L.D. el Pentágono y el Departamento de Defensa del gobierno estadounidense".

"Aquel sombrío día, empezó un duro camino lleno de tragedias, destrucción, y muerte, tanto para los humanos como para los mutantes; una guerra de proporciones mundiales que pelearon divididos. Por una parte, la humanidad se vio superada rápidamente por las maquinas, quienes los esclavizaron para usarlos como mano de obra a fin de crear más maquinas de guerra y robots de combate. Por otro lado, los mutantes siguieron en lucha contra las maquinas, todos ellos encabezados por los legendarios X-Men, quienes en un principio encabezaron una lucha que ya estaba perdida: en cuestión de horas ULTRON devastó la costa este de los Estados Unidos. Pero su sacrificio, junto al de otros héroes quienes buscaron derrotar a las maquinas asesinas no resultó vano, al minimizar el ataque nuclear masivo de ULTRON alrededor, del mundo, un ataque nuclear de proporciones dantescas que pudo destruir a toda la vida orgánica en la tierra, solamente diezmó a la población mundial mutante y humana".

"Lamentablemente, el ataque principal de ULTRON provocó mucho daño ambiental en todo el planeta, y por esta razón pasará mucho tiempo antes que haya un equilibrio ecológico: la selva amazónica quedo reducida a cenizas, el desierto del Sahara fue convertido en pantano por las inundaciones; en el lapso año se derritieron en un 50% los casquetes polares, para luego volver a formarse al caer el invierno nuclear. Los humanos que no mataron las maquinas, fueron diezmados a causa del apocalipsis climático provocado por las ojivas nucleares. Las ciudades que no fueron destruidas por las ojivas o por los Sentinels, quedaron en manos de pandilleros, quienes se convirtieron en feudales quienes imponían la ley de la selva. Son contados los lugares donde queda el rastro de civilización. Latveria, el pequeño feudo de Doctor Doom, es de los últimos países, junto con la aislada nación de Wakanda, Parte de Rusia, China y la recién formada isla de California, quienes organizaron los últimos focos de la resistencia humana"

"Finalmente, los sobrevivientes mutantes, a pesar de aumentar considerablemente su población en comparación con los sobrevivientes humanos, están dispersos alrededor del mundo, siendo excluidos de los asentamientos humanos y cazados por Sentinels por lo que la mayor parte de esto, viven en las periferias de las ciudades humanas y en campos de confinamiento de las maquinas. Sin embargo, aunque pocos, hay algunos reductos de poblados mutantes que permanecieron aislados luego del primer ataque global de ULTRON. Uno de estos reductos se encuentra en la llanura siberiana, donde los mutantes no solamente ha sobrevivido por más de diez años de persecuciones y penurias, sino que tienen el potencial suficiente para enfrentar el reto más grande de todos: sobrevivir."

"Esta es la historia de un grupo de mutantes, quienes sobreviviendo a la matanza de ULTRON y sus Sentinels, y al frio invernal de la llanura siberiana iniciaran un viaje con solo un objetivo claro: destruir a ULTRON, y a toda máquina, mutante, o humano que se interponga en su camino, reclutando a todo humano o mutante que los apoye en su causa. Ellos son los últimos héroes con vida en este planeta lleno de desolación, radiación y sangre de humanos y mutantes."

"Esta es la historia de X-FORCE"…


	2. Under the shadow of Nehelenia

SPUTNIK AND THE X-FORCE

Una historia de Ramsés II

México DF, 2013

CAPITULO 2: UNDER THE SHADOW OF NEHELENIA

DISCLAIMER: Sputnik/Iván Koslov es un Personaje (OC) Original, por lo que me pertenece.

Alucard pertenece a KONAMI

Bulleta Bonnie Hood Pertenece a Capcom

Hotaru Tomoe/Black Saturn y Nehelenia Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

El resto de los personajes, pertenecen a Marvel comics

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos históricos fueron alterados con fines literarios y/o ficticios, cualquier coincidencia con la Realidad Histórica es mera coincidencia….

_"Solo los muertos ven el fin de la guerra"_.

_Platón_

Han pasado casi ocho años desde que ULTRON Derrotó a los humanos con su propia tecnología; ahora Europa, como el resto del mundo, se encuentra en ruinas…

En el centro de Europa, solo se encuentran las ciudades devastadas por la guerra de ULTRON, quien luego de derrotar a los Vengadores, los X-Men, y los cuatro Fantásticos, se lanzó en una cruzada en contra de la humanidad y en contra de los mutantes, quienes siempre fueron una amenaza. Quienes sobrevivieron a aquella batalla tuvieron que huir por sus vidas refugiándose en las pequeñas aldeas, y algunas ciudades que no fueron atacadas; muchas veces sin éxito; otros más, intentaron resistir a la dominación de las maquinas, y solo algunos pocos siguen en pie de lucha, debido a que ULTRON, pese a salir victorioso, aun no termina por recuperarse de los daños hechos en aquella pelea, por lo que busca hacer y perfeccionar un cuerpo totalmente indestructible, y a prueba de cualquier amenaza.

El continente europeo está sumergido en el caos, salvo en algunas regiones aisladas de los alcances de las maquinas, donde se está generando una pequeña resistencia, en la cuales, los últimos reductos de mutantes y humanos intentan detener a cualquier precio a las infernales maquinas asesinas de ULTRON, especialmente a los Sentinels, las maquinas cazamutantes que fueron creadas a partir de la insurrección de los mutantes.

En una región al norte de la península de los Balcanes, en medio de la sierra los Cárpatos meridionales en la región rumano-latveriana de Transilvania, se encuentra uno de los últimos reductos de resistencia Mutantes en el mundo, luego de la caída del santuario mutante de Madripoor: el castillo Vampyr de Nehelenia, reina de los Vampiros de los Balcanes. Todo por una razonable cuota de sangre, los mutantes pueden vivir entre la diezmada población Vampírica, a cargo Nehelenia y liderados por su mano derecha: El legendario Alucard, el hijo de Drácula y el prometido de su hija, Selene.

En los fríos y nevados alrededores de aquel siniestro castillo, un soldado proveniente de Siberia ronda por los alrededores de aquel castillo, simplemente está montando en guardia en tierra, sabiendo que los guardias vampiros han prohibido volar a la población mutante mientras estos permanezcan en sus dominios, algo que a aquel soldado simplemente no le gustaba esa idea, pero sabe que llegará el momento en el cual tanto los mutantes se inconformaran con el injusto trato de los súbditos de Nehelenia hacia ellos, y harán lo que mejor hacen: levantarse en contra de los vampiros, algo que tampoco le agrada a aquel mutante, ya se ha derramado suficiente sangre.

El joven mutante originario de la llanura siberiana vigila este sitio, haciendo rondas cada cinco minutos, estando alerta de cualquier peligro inminente, siempre portando una vieja pero funcional ametralladora PPSh, la cual fue adaptada para funcionar con perdigones imantados para destruir los circuitos eléctricos de los sentinels, vestido de un gabán largo color verde olivo, una ushanka de color gris con una estrella roja bordada en el frente, y una bufanda azul y guantes de piel de color negro, con lo cual, la única parte visible del joven siberiano eran sus ojos de color café. En ese momento se encuentra solo, con sueño, hambriento, y sobre todo con un frio que hiela el alma, pero ante todo vigilando aquel castillo donde conoció a la Reina de los vampiros muchos años, durante una misión encubierta en Latveria, donde ahora se aloja gran parte de su equipo expedicionario de mutantes. El joven Mutante se llama Ivanovich Koslov, Mejor conocido como…

—¡SPUTNIK!— se escucho un grito con acento ruso desde el interior de aquel sombrío castillo, cuyo origen dejo una expresión de miedo en Iván, por lo cual tuvo que volver al interior de las murallas del castillo, el cual apenas se estaba sosteniendo debido al creciente malestar entre los casi 135 mutantes de clase beta y alfa, en comparación con los casi 300 vampyrs, con lo cual localizar aquella voz no era cosa fácil, pero lo consiguió luego de unos minutos: era la voz de Illyana Rasputín, también conocida como Magik, era la responsable de mantener el orden entre Mutantes y las criaturas de la noche dentro del castillo —¿Porque tardaste Tanto, holgazán? ¡Los vampiros quieren más sangre mutante y aun no están listas las unidades de transfusión!— Exclamo enojada la mutante rubia, y al lado de ella estaba Alucard, un tanto preocupado por la situación debido a que fue enviado por la propia reina.

—_Herr Koslov,_ La situación se está volviendo más desesperante, la reina está perdiendo su control sobre sus vampyrs, y a pesar de respetar el acuerdo con los mutantes, está considerando atacar nuevamente a poblados humanos aunque eso signifique la guerra contra Latveria y Von Doom— le comentó preocupado el guerrero vampiro, al mismo tiempo que el mutante ruso, sabiendo que eso significaría que en pocos días, ese sitio seria inseguro para los mutantes refugiados, incluyendo a su menguado equipo de elite, por lo cual decidió esperar a que su equipo se reuniera antes de tomar una decisión —Alucard, hablare con la reina, ve por Selene, prepárala para un largo viaje— comento con seriedad al hijo de Drácula, quien inmediatamente se retiro del lugar.

— ¿Cuál es tu gran idea, genio holgazán?— le preguntó con sarcasmo a su paisano, quien simplemente comentó con severidad —Magik, tenemos como un año de que escapáramos de aquella prisión en Berlín, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme Holgazán?— esa pregunta no respondió las dudas de su camarada, quien solamente volvió a preguntar enfadada —Olvídate de eso, Koslov, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto: unirte a Nehelenia, o Apoyar a nuestra gente?— aquella pregunta impacto en los pensamientos del soldado siberiano, por un lado era consciente del peligro de permanecer debajo de los techos de aquel siniestro castillo, pero por otro lado, el destino de al menos cien mutantes de dependen de permanecer bajo la protección de los Vampyrs.

—Sé que esto es difícil, Illyana: tu hermano sigue deprimido por la muerte de Pryde hace casi ocho años, y por tu collar inhibidor, solo puedes utilizar tus poderes demoniacos para defenderte, y entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar: tarde o temprano, los siervos de Nehelenia intentaran atacarnos, y alguien va a salir perdiendo si no hacemos algo— dijo con preocupación a Magik, quien no dejo de tocarse su collar inhibidor puesto durante su prisión en Berlín, el cual le impide teletransportarse de nueva cuenta a cualquier parte del mundo, incluso al limbo, sus dominios. Sus únicas defensas eran sus conocimientos de magia negra, al igual que su Soulsword: su espada alma. —¡No te Preocupes por mi! ¡Mejor toma una importante decisión: quedarnos a aquí como lo hemos hecho hace casi dos meses, o reunir al equipo, e irnos de este castillo de mierda!— Exclamó finalmente la rubia mutante, quien no dejaba de ver a su compañero de celda por casi un año en Berlín, ante lo cual Iván tomo una decisión —No quiero precipitarme, pero tendrás mi decisión al final de nuestra reunión con Nehelenia— finalmente dijo el camarada ruso a Magik, quien quedo apenas satisfecha de aquellas palabras

Mientras tanto, una chica de casi 22 años, vestida con un Sailor fuku de color morado con negro y con una hoz de casi un metro de largo, estaba en su habitación, observando el siniestro paisaje por la ventana de una de las habitaciones del oscuro castillo, en el cual había encontrado un poco de estabilidad, a pesar de los duros entrenamientos por los cuales había sido sometida por los duros entrenamientos que ha recibido desde que inicio su _Despertar mutante, _Sus primeras lecciones sobre sus poderes mutantes las recibió de su madrastra, quien fue también su mejor amiga —quien le enseño también lo básico del combate cuerpo a cuerpo— pese a ser una de las mentes criminales más peligrosas de un mundo que ahora no existe. Ahora sobrevive como el resto de aquellos mutantes donando un poco de su sangre personalmente a la oscura reina debido a sus poderes curativos y sobre todo, porque ella es la ultima mutante de nivel omega que han sobrevivido al exterminio de los mutantes. Su Nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, también conocida, como…

—¡BLACK SATURN!—se escucho el grito de su nuevo maestro mutante, el amo del magnetismo y líder moral de los mutantes: Magneto —quien a pesar del tiempo, ha sobrevivido al caos que significó la guerra de ULTRON, al ser uno de los sobreviviente al asalto final contra las maquinas en Manhattan y también logró dañar de forma considerable el cuerpo físico de ULTRON, pero no fue lo suficiente para derrotarlo de forma permanente siendo infectado por nanobots de polímero, que con el paso del tiempo se han convertido en una especie de cáncer, que esta drenando sus energías y parte de sus poderes mutantes— , quien espera a su discípula en la sala de juegos, un espacio improvisado como campo de entrenamiento. —_No sé como Ami-chan aguantaba a este tipo—_ se dijo Tomoe mientras salía de sus habitaciones para iniciar un sesión de entrenamiento más.

Al llegar a sala de juegos luego de varios minutos de retraso, no solamente la esperaba el _Amo del magnetismo _—quien tenía puesto su legendario casco anti-telepatía, y su traje rasgado por el paso del tiempo—, sino también Magik, quien no quiere perder el tiempo contemplando el paisaje sombrío de los Cárpatos latverianos — ¿Qué haces aquí, Magik-san?— preguntó Tomoe con curiosidad, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la menor de los Rasputín, quien le contestó con seriedad —Black Saturn: cuando te uniste a la hermandad mutante, juramos a tu madrastra, Dark Mercury, protegerte y entrenarte para que pudieras desarrollar todos tus poderes Mutantes, los que conoces y los que aun mantienes ocultos— explico la rusa con claridad, recordando a la legendaria Ami Mizuno, tomando la palabra el líder de la hermandad mutante —Esta sesión será definitiva para saber que tan lista estas para enfrentarte a los peligros del mundo exterior, por lo cual, serás evaluada conforme a tu desempeño, sino también en el resultado de la propia pelea: ¡Te enfrentaras en una pelea contra Illyana!— a lo cual, Magik solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa burlona esperando la reacción de Hotaru.

Sin embargo, Hotaru disimulo sus emociones, incluso mostrándose confiada, sorprendiendo a ambos mutantes veteranos. — ¿Eso es todo? ¡Muy bien! Estoy lista para lo que venga— contestó confiada la joven Tomoe, quien tomó su hoz mágica, con la cual además de controlar algunas de sus habilidades mutantes, también controla algunas de las artes arcanas, debido a su afinidad al control de la magia, así que estaba preparada para la pelea de su vida.

El primer movimiento fue hecho por Magik al lazar varias bolas de fuego arcano, las cuales se estrellaron en un campo de energía hecho por Tomoe, quien toma la iniciativa —¡Vamos Magik-san! ¡Muestra todo tu potencial!— En ese momento Illyana vuelve a la carga contra Hotaru, lanzando un potente rayo piroplásmico por la boca, el cual logra perforar el escudo —Regla numero 1: ¡Nunca bajes la guardia!— En ese momento Magik logra desplazarse rápidamente lanzando varias bolas de fuego, las cuales son esquivadas por la joven aprendiz, quien contraataca con varias ráfagas de energía desde su hoz — ¿Qué te parece esto?— preguntó al empezar su contraataque, sin embargo, la joven Rasputín solo sonreía emocionada al ver el nivel de progreso de aquella chica —Nada mal… ¡Para una Novata!— en ese momento, Illyana se lanza al ataque arrojando su espada alma con la cual logra romper el escudo de energía de Hotaru quien logra retroceder antes que la espada llegue a tocarla.

Mientras tanto, Magneto observa desde lejos aquella pelea, sabiendo que pronto tendrían que abandonar el castillo de Nehelenia, sabiendo que él solo intentarlo significaría declararles la guerra a los vampyrs, debido al pacto que el mismo celebró con la reina de los vampiros, sintiéndose responsable de aquella situación, así que lo único que puede hacer por el resto de los mutantes es prepararlos para una inminente pelea: ya sea contra los esbirros de ULTRON, o contra los propios vampiros, sabiendo que entre los mutantes, existen todavía miembros sobrevivientes de los X-Men y la hermandad mutante. Y aun absorto en sus pensamientos, puede observar con detenimiento la pelea de Magik y Black Saturn, la cual está llegando a su clímax y se ha vuelto un duelo de espada contra guadaña, con lo cual la iniciativa de la ofensiva es de la mutante rusa, quien ataca con frenesí. —Regla número 2: ¡La mejor defensa es el ataque!— con esto en mente, Hotaru vuelve a la iniciativa del ataque, empezando a atacar con su hoz del caos, con la cual intenta atacar sin mucho éxito a la joven Rasputín, quien logra conectar algunos golpes y puñetazos contra Hotaru, quien los bloquea con su propia hoz. Hotaru estaba contra la pared, y si no se le ocurre algo para cambiar las cosas en su favor, saldría perdiendo.

En ese momento, Hotaru intenta atacar de lleno a Illyana, con un certero ataque de energía —¡REVOLUCIÓN DE MUERTE Y RENACIMIENTO!— De la hoz de Hotaru, estalla una potente explosión que da de lleno en la reina del limbo quien es arrojada a una pared, apenas poniéndose de pie — ¿Te rindes, Magik san?— Preguntó burlonamente _Black Saturn, _a lo que ella simplemente dijo —Regla numero 3: ¡Nunca rendirse a pesar de lo fea de la situación!— en ese momento, Illyana vuelve a lanzar una ráfaga de fuego arcano que da de lleno en el cuerpo de la desprevenida chica, quien logra sanar gracias a sus poderes curativos, pero eso le da tiempo a la mutante de los Urales de contraatacar con su espada alma. Sin embargo, ella logra bloquear sus estocadas gracias a su hoz, con la cual esta pelea se convierte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual la rusa aun tiene ventaja, pese a las heridas del anterior ataque, pero en esta ocasión, Hotaru no puede hacer mucho ya que su ataque consumió mucha energía, pero antes que su rival reclamara la victoria, Magneto las separó con un campo electromagnético —Es suficiente, Magik, es hora de reunirnos con Sputnik y la reina Nehelenia— a lo que la Rasputín, solo comentó con resignación —De acuerdo, esta pelea podrá esperar, ¿No es así Hotaru?— pregunto irónicamente a la joven aprendiz, quien simplemente asintió salió de aquel salón —Cuando acabe su reunión, ¿Podrían darme mi evaluación?— Dijo finalmente al salir del salón de juegos, mientras que Magik y Magneto también salen de aquel lugar.

Media hora después, casi al atardecer, tanto Sputnik, Magik, y Magneto, como Alucard y otros Vampyrs de alto rango —Cubiertos con túnicas de color negro para cubrirse de los pocos rayos solares que entran en el palacio de Nehelenia, a diferencia de Alucard, se reunieron en la habitación más oscura de todo el castillo: la sala de los espejos, donde se encuentra resguardada por una oscuridad casi absoluta solo disimulada por un poco de luz de las antorchas, luz reflejada por los espejos que se encuentran tanto en los muros como en el techo.

Alucard fue el encargado de presentarse ante la oscura reina —quien se encontraba en su reposo —Su majestad, su servidor, Alucard, pide audiencia para los líderes de los mutantes— En ese momento La imagen astral de Nehelenia surge de uno de los espejos, ante el asombro de los vampyrs —_¡Sean Bienvenidos a mis aposentos, hermanos mutantes!—_ Anuncio su presentación la hermosa y oscura reina para la tranquilidad de los tres mutantes y para molestia de los otros miembros Vampiros, quienes oían con desagrado la declaración de Nehelenia.

Ante la declaración, se iniciaría en privado una de las reuniones más importantes para los mutantes desde que llegaron al castillo de Nehelenia, donde se decidiría el futuro esa colonia de los hijos de átomo.

En ese momento, Hotaru Tomoe baja a las viejas mazmorras del castillo, un lugar al cual no van ni siquiera los Vampyrs de alto rango, debido a que lo consideraban repugnante, y el cual se había convertido en la bodega en donde los mutantes almacenaron sus armas y municiones. Ahora ella tiene a una prisionera que encontró luego de una intensa nevada. Pero no era cualquier persona: se trataba de una joven mujer aparentemente de 18 años de edad, y fue identificada por la propia Hotaru por su capucha de color roja y su vestido de color carmesí, así como su tremendo arsenal anti mutante y anti vampírico. Si alguno de sus mentores la llegaba a encontrar, su prisionera estaría muerta, y Hotaru la necesita vivía para encontrar su madrasta, Ami Mizuno, quien desapareció en una misión en Latveria.

—Llegas tarde, mi amiga Hotaru, ¿Qué dice el buen Vassili?— Preguntó aquella mujer en un tono burlón y con una sonrisa burlona entre dientes, algo que causaba escalofríos en ella, pero debía mantener el temple para este interrogatorio —síguete burlando, pero Magik sospecha de tu presencia, y no es la única— comento seriamente _Black Saturn, _ante la mirada desafiante de su prisionera, quien toma una manzana que le lanza la mutante; Una mujer cuya mente llena de ambición la ha hecho cometer varios crímenes en nombre de von Doom a cambio de dinero, Una rubia llamada ¡Bulleta Bonnie Hood!

_**[CONTINUARA...]**_

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A ESTA HISTORIA!**

**ATTE: RAMSES II**


End file.
